


The Last Summer

by Hallie_Blue



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-11 00:09:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3308354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hallie_Blue/pseuds/Hallie_Blue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This is in no way a reflection on my social status that I am coming with you this summer. I am just being the better person and canceling my totally awesome and very real plans to do you two slintheads a solid because, apparently, Minho’s a car killer. Good that?”</p><p>Newt smiled, trying not to laugh while Minho was clearly fighting down the urge to happy-dance in the school hallway. “Does this mean you’re coming on the road trip?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas isn’t sure how he got roped into this but he’s fairly sure that it was Minho’s fault. After all, when Thomas usually found himself in situations where he didn’t know how he’d gotten there, it was typically Minho who caused it. In fact, he felt it also had something to do with being the only one of their friends who had his own car...which was definately Minho’s fault.

The Last Summer

Thomas isn’t sure how he got roped into this but he’s fairly sure that it was Minho’s fault. After all, when Thomas usually found himself in situations where he didn’t know how he’d gotten there, it was typically Minho who caused it. In fact, he felt it also had something to do with being the only one of their friends who had his own car...which was definately Minho’s fault.

“A car is fairly important for our summer road trip plans, Greenie.” Said Minho, “You know, the kind of road trip plans that involve a trip on the road. You know...a road trip. With driving. In a car. Without parents.”

“Yes, Minho I know what a road trip is.” Thomas rolled his eyes, “What I don’t understand is why you’re insisting that you take me with you.”

“You have a car,” said Newt, as though this was the most painfully obvious thing he could possibly have to explain to someone.

Thomas raised a brow, “So do you. I’ve seen it.”

“No, I had a car.” Newt said, glaring pointedly at Minho.

“What happened to your car?”

“It died.” Said Minho.

“He killed it.” Newt clarified.

“So let me get this straight.” Thomas huffed, “You want me to come with you on your road trip because you need my Jeep?”

“Yes.” Said Newt.

“It has nothing to do with wanting me there?” He continued.

“Not at all.” Minho said in what was clearly meant to me a reassuring way. Reassuring for who however Thomas had no idea.

“I hate you.”

“Noted.”

It was then bell rang, bringing lunch to an end. Thomas heading to AP Psychology while the other two went to their electives (Newt was taking Art History and Minho had study hall). Thomas cornered them after school, however, to finish their discussion.

“This is in no way a reflection on my social status that I am coming with you this summer. I am just being the better person and cancelling my totally awesome and very real plans to do you two slintheads a solid because, apparently, Minho’s a car killer. Good that?”

Newt smiled, trying not to laugh while Minho was clearly fighting down the urge to happy-dance in the school hallway. “Does this mean you’re coming on the road trip?”

“Yes. I’m coming with you on the road trip.” Thomas rolled his eyes.

“Oh, bloody hell,” Newt sighed with relief, “you just saved me from five weeks of being stuck in a small enclosed space listening to Gally singing bloody Waterfalls.”

Thomas cringed, he heard enough of that on school field trips to know he was saving them from a fate worse than death, “We wouldn’t want that.”

“No we wouldn’t.” Minho agreed.

“One last thing.” Thomas turned to Newt, “Minho is not, under any circumstance, allowed to drive my Jeep.”

Newt snorted at the look of pure annoyance on Minho’s face.

“I’m serious! Even if I’m dying of a snake bite or heart failure or something, you have to promise you’ll protect Roscoe from suffering the same fate as your car.”

“I promise I won’t let Min drive your shuck-ass Jeep off a bloody cliff.”

Minho scowled.

 


End file.
